Thriller
by KoopalingFan
Summary: After being reminded at midnight that it's Halloween, the smashers have to wear costumes and go to a party. Little did they know that something's not gonna go the way as they planned it...


Thriller

**Since I'm too lazy to finish the next chapter of some of my other fics, I've decided to make a oneshot and work on my multiple-chaptered fics also. Especially, my adaption for SSBB. This oneshot is a little different, though because this is actually the first time one of my stories celebrates a certain day! For this one it's going to be Halloween. But I'm slightly because I have _never _seen a SSB fic on Halloween... So I decided to do this. I want to include ALL the smashers in this one. (Excluding the newcomers for the upcoming game. And if you want to ask me why I haven't written anything about them yet is because that I'm simply waiting until the game comes out.) Anyways, because of the fact that I'm going to include every single smasher in this fic, it's going to be a pretty long oneshot. (In case you don't know, I enjoy reading long fanfictions. They make me enjoy reading them more.)**

**Now let's get reading, shall we?**

**~KF**

* * *

It was peaceful inside the Smash Mansion. Why? Because every single smasher plus the two hands were fast asleep. All of them were glad that they can finally turn in for the night because it has been an exhausting day for all of them. All of the fighters fought in many matches and Crazy Hand had to help Master Hand in working on new stages, answering emails from fans about who should become a smasher, and more for the new smash era. The insane hand was forced by his brother not to tell anyone about the new era until the time has come. Despite that, he always asked Master Hand if he can tell them or not, making the sane hand very annoyed. To make matters worse, he would break things and wreak havoc in the mansion to show his frustration. Master Hand had to lie to his own smashers as to why Crazy Hand was being more crazy than usual.

It was almost midnight in the Smash World. At that moment, a new day would begin, which would be the last day of October in the year of two thousand and thirteen. Said day would start in ten seconds.

Nine seconds... Eight seconds...

Seven... Six... Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Less than half a second...

Less than a millisecond...

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"EVERYBODY GET UP! UP! UP! UP! COME ON, EVERYBODY! GET UP! ARRIBA! UE! OLLA!"

The sound of alarm clocks ringing plus the very loud voice of Crazy Hand made his brother and the smashers immediately wake up out of the sleep. He quickly raced downstairs to the living room followed by everyone else. It only took about thirty seconds before it was filled with plumbers, swordsmen, puffballs, kids, and other species. They all usually dashed to the living room in case if it was an emergency.

When the last smasher made it to the room, all eyes turned towards Crazy Hand who was in the center of the room.

"CRAZY! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Master Hand shouted out to his younger brother, obviously worrying that something was terribly wrong.

"IT IS AN EMERGENCY!" He replied to him in the same voice.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY!?" The voices of smashers made the volume increase so much in the mansion, one could hear from the top floor.

Seconds of silence replaced the loud voices as everyone became more worried as said seconds passed by. Their faces looked at each other, exchanging worried looks.

Crazy Hand, on the other hand, was completely silent at first. But finally, words came out of his... hand... "...IT'S HALLOWEEN!"

Right at the moment he said that, everyone else immediately stopped being worried and started to be the opposite. In fact, the new feelings were angry and confusion. Some of the smashers started to wonder if they misheard the very insane hand.

"Uh..." One of the certain smashers, who was named Ness spoke. "...Can you repeat that?"

"IT'S HALLOWEEN!"

Now he and the smashers who thought they misheard confirmed the words that they heard were correct. Crazy Hand just told them that today was Halloween.

"... ... ... ... ..."

Crazy Hand expected everyone to respond, when he repeated what he said. They did. They replied by saying absolutely nothing and simply standing there making themselves look like statues.

But it wasn't the type of reaction Crazy Hand predicted of course. He thought that everyone would go nuts. He thought that the smashers would start breaking stuff and fighting each other outside of brawls. He thought that he and his older brother would destroy the mansion and shoot anything that gets in their way with missiles.

Yet, none of that happened.

Still, he awaited for someone to speak.

Five seconds later, an angry Ganondorf decided to be the first one to break the silence. "Halloween..." He said in a rather, calm manner. "You mean to tell me that you have awaken all of us out of our sleep at midnight, got us all in here thinking that it was an _actual _emergency to only tell us that it's Halloween?"

"Why, of course!" responded Crazy Hand shaking his hand, which was his whole body. "I _had _to wake all of you up so I can tell you!"

The smashers who were angry started to complain and argue to Crazy Hand. The noise lasted for only ten seconds, thanks to Master Hand because he slammed his own hand against the wall twice to make everybody quiet. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

...

"Thank you." said the large, white hand.

"But I totally do not find it as an emergency..." Mario said, shaking his head slowly. "...In fact, none of us do..."

"But it _is _an emergency! It is absolute disaster! So I snuck into your rooms and set your alarm clocks to twelve o'clock midnight while you all were sleeping! I even snuck into my own room while I was sleeping!" Crazy Hand told everyone. "I _had _to let you know!"

Instead of wondering about how Crazy Hand can sneak into his room while he's sleeping, Lucario was paying more attention to his last statement. "...You didn't have to let us know..."

"Why not?" Crazy Hand asked, tilting himself to the side a little.

"Because for one we already knew that it was going to be Halloween. And if we forgot what day it is, we would have simply looked our calendars. That way we could have remembered." The Aura Pokemon replied.

"...Oh..." Was the only word that Crazy Hand said after that.

A slightly frightened look appeared on Luigi's face. "It is kind of an emergency, though..."

Mario facepalmed while Wario groaned. "Come on, Luigi! You're not a kid anymore, and you're still afraid of Halloween? I'm surprised that Lucas isn't afraid!"

When Wario's finger pointed directly at Lucas, all he did was sat there and no words escaped from his mouth.

"Well, just because he's a kid does not mean he has to be afraid..." Luigi said softly, becoming a little more frightened.

Marth sighed and slowly shook his head. "Is that why you called us down here, Crazy Hand?"

"EXACTLY!" Crazy Hand immediately replied to him with a raised finger, almost making the Altean prince jump out of his seat. "Plus, we need to get everything ready because we are going to a party tonight!"

"We already knew that, too." spoke Meta Knight who rolled his eyes after his sentence. "Master Hand already told us about it yesterday morning..."

"...And-"

"-that we need to wear costumes at said party..."

Once Crazy Hand was interrupted by the leader of all of the Meta-Knights, he started to become furious. He went over to the star warrior and pointed right at his face in the same way Wario pointed at Lucas's. "Now, you're gonna to listen to me, punk! You will _NOT _have an attitude with me!"

"He doesn't have an attitude." said Peach. But she was angrily shouted at by the insane hand.

"I WANT YOU TO BE QUIET, BEYONCE! BECAUSE I AM _NOT _TALKING TO YOU!" He then turned himself back to Meta Knight. "As for _you_, I will not have you talking to me like that again! Do you understand!?"

"What I want you to understand is that I am expressing my own opinion and the fact that it is in the early minutes of the morning. Therefor, I am going back to bed."

Everyone watched as Meta Knight calmly walked out of the living room. Because of the quietness of the room, they could hear his footsteps going up a staircase. About thirty-seconds later, they heard his bedroom door close.

"...Anyways," Crazy Hand looked at everyone else, going back to the main topic. "I just wanted to tell you guys that we have a lot of work to do today! I'm sure all of you saw the 'Thriller' video by Michael Jackson! Tonight will be just like it!"

After that was said, Crazy Hand zoomed out of the living room. His older brother followed after him, sighing when he was at the door. A few seconds later, all of the smashers went out. Some of them decided to go back to sleep while others chose to stay up.

"He really didn't have to say the word 'up' in different languages just to wake up all of us..." Pit said to Red. The two were walking side-by-side. "He said that word in Spanish, Japanese, and Korean..."

Red sighed as a reply as he nodded his head. "Will you know how _crazy _Crazy Hand can get..." He then yawned. "I am going to bed. See you in a few hours..."

* * *

Seven hours later, Marth was knocking on Link's door. He was one of the smashers who decided to stay up since they were already wide awake.

When the blue-haired swordsman was about to knock again, a tired and annoyed Link opened the door to see Marth standing there.

"What do you want, Marth?" He asked him yawning. "Have you forgotten that Crazy Hand woke all of us up seven hours ago?"

"Well, Crazy Hand wanted me to inform you that we needed some costumes for the party, even though he already said it when we were in the living room." Marth replied, running his fingers through his hair.

Three seconds of silence occurred because nothing was said after Link heard his sentence. "...Didn't he tell us that we didn't need costumes for the party?" He finally asked.

Marth shook his head as an answer. "No. Apparently, you misheard. We do need costumes for the party."

That was when Link lightly slapped his own face. "Great... Now we gotta spend some time at Wal-Mart just to buy costumes... Why would he tell us that we needed to wear costumes at the last minute?"

"He is insane." Marth answered as he turned around to walk away. "Come on. Fox, Captain Falcon, and I were told to tell everyone else about the costumes. You can help me out."

"But they already know, right?" asked Link raising an eyebrow.

It was that moment when Marth quickly shifted his head from his left to his right side, making the savior of Hyrule very confused. Finally, the other swordsman whispered to him. "...We're being watched by Crazy Hand..."

"... ... ..." Link had no reaction to the answer he received. At least until five seconds later. "...We are...?"

He quickly nodded in response. "You wouldn't wanna know what he would do if he found out that we didn't tell anyone..."

"..." Link then sighed and started to walk off, with the other veteran fighter following him. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Soon afterwards, all of the smashers were retold about the costumes. They were all in front of the door, ready to get on the bus to go to Wal-Mart. Master Hand was driving, even though he hate to because he found it hard to concentrate with loud smashers behind his... hand... But on his bright side, he was glad that his brother wasn't driving because it would have been ten times worse.

When Master Hand stopped the bus in front of the mansion, he went off and approached the front door. As soon as he opened it, running smashers came out because they wanted to be in the back of the bus.

The large, white hand sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't ran over by his own smashers. Crazy Hand then came after the last smasher came out.

"I don't know why you never let me drive, brother. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. All I have to do is keep my hand on the steering wheel and crash the bus into McDonald's! It is _that _simple."

_"And you simply answered your own question why I never let you drive..." _Master Hand said inside of his mind as the two approached the bus. However when they got to it, they both noticed that the line has stopped for some reason, making the two hands a little perplexed.

Master Hand tapped Princess Peach's shoulder, which made her turn around. "Why isn't the line moving? We need to hurry up!"

"Beats me..." The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom replied, sighing while rolling her blue eyes.

On the bus, a very angry Dedede had his hands to his sides while glaring at the kids Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas. They managed to get in the very back... again... Though because of this, he wasn't really glaring at Lucas because he managed to get the second to last seat on the bus.

"You guys are being totally unfair!" He said, pointing his finger at all of them while they replied by snickering, which was not the reaction the king of dreamland expected. "You guys _always _get the back!"

"Dedede, sit down!" complained an annoyed Ike, who was standing behind the penguin. "You're holding us up, and some of us aren't on the bus yet!"

"COME ON! HURRY UP!" shouted Wolf, who was only on the second step. So he couldn't see what was going on.

Losing patience, Ike pushed Dedede to the seat beside Lucas and he himself sat down in the seat across from them. Pit was behind the fearless leader of the mercenaries. Thus he sat beside him. Soon, the line started to move again..

"We should have had breakfast first..." Yoshi said to Kirby, who nodded in agreement.

"But you two just ate something your breakfast ten minutes ago!" spoke Mr. Game & Watch. "We all did in fact!"

_"**I DON'T CARE!**_" The puffball and the dinosaur shouted at the 2-D fighter.

"Hmph!" Mr. Game & Watch turned his head away from them, crossing his arms. "Excuse me, princess..."

Olimar sighed and shook his head. If only he never said that...

* * *

One argument later, the bus finally parked in the parking lot of Wal-Mart. Using the handle, Master Hand opened the door to allow everyone off. Yoshi and Kirby were still mad at Mr. Game & Watch because not only that he called them princesses, but it was also a reference to the Zelda cartoon, which they both hate.

"There..." Master Hand said, watching the smashers go through the automatic doors. "I hope they're done in at least ninety minutes... But only an hour would be better..."

Crazy Hand, who was standing beside him stood completely still, as if he was frozen ice, or as if he was playing a game of freeze tag by himself. "...An hour? ...NINETY MINUTES!? THAT'S CRAZY! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR THE NEXT NINETY MINUTES!?"

"..." Master Hand sighed and shook his own hand. He did not want to deal with his own brother for possibly over an hour. Unless he came up with something that will distract him long enough.

In Walmart, Pikachu and Jigglypuff were watching Princess Peach glancing at costumes. She was trying to decide if she wanted to wear a witch costume, or a princess costume, even though she knew that she was already a princess.

"Hmm..." She said with her thumb beneath her chin. Her eyes continued to shift to the other costume. It wasn't until she finally made up her mind ten seconds later. "...I'll pick the witch costume." She confirmed with a smile on her face before turning around to see the two Pokemon. You two wait here while I'll try it on."

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the witch costume and made her way to the fitting rooms.

"...I'm bored..." Pikachu said as soon as the princess was no longer in sight. He turned to Jigglypuff. "I'm going to find Kirby, Yoshi, and the kids!"

Before Jigglypuff could remind him what Peach told them, it was too late because Pikachu was already gone.

"...I've never seen him run so fast before... And why can't he just look around and find a costume for himself?"

The balloon Pokemon shrugged and waited for the princess to come back.

Pikachu was running so fast like Jigglypuff said. So fast that he didn't noticed Bowser until he noticed that he was about to run into him. But it was too late. Despite being lightweight, he still managed to make Bowser fall onto his stomach after being rammed by Pikachu.

When the Koopa King got back onto his feet, he faced his head behind to see a very frightened Pikachu. A very angry growl was the reaction from him, followed by the electrical mouse being whacked away by his tail.

Now Pikachu didn't remember flying so fast in the air before. He flew so far that he crashed right into Snake who was simply walking. But that didn't help the electrical Pokemon stop flying. Instead, it only made things worse because of the force and speed. And therefore, Snake ended up flying as well.

Ten seconds later, the two fighters crashed into a glass door, shattering it in the process. To add onto the mess, bags of shrimp fell onto the veteran and the brawl newcomer.

There were two reactions from them. Pikachu was frightened because he was worried that Snake might seriously hurt since he had caused the whole incident to happen. On the other hand, Snake was really mad at the small fighter. Now only that he crashed into him, but also at the fact that he made a huge mess.

"Are you guys okay!?" R.O.B. shouted at them with concern in his voice as he came by with Falco and Samus.

"What happened?" Samus asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes began to shift from the mess to Pikachu and Snake.

"Did Snake went insane and used his Grenades on the door?" asked Falco before snickering a little. "I'm surprised that he never hid in his box because there was a possibility that he could have been hurt by the glass!"

A bag of shrimp was thrown and it hit Falco's beak so hard he grabbed and fell to the floor in pain.

"_No_." Snake said with a voice filled with anger. He then glared at Pikachu. "You should blame Pikachu for this. You can say that he decided to use Thunder in the store because he thought that there was electricity in the shrimp. Thus, this happened..."

"...Really?" asked R.O.B. He barely had time to react when another bag of shrimp was thrown at him, causing him to fall down like Falco did.

"_NO!_" Snake shouted at him. "Pikachu just came out of nowhere and slammed right into me with enough that both of us flew until we crashed into this."

"CLEAN UP AT AISLE 4!" A voice was heard throughout the whole store thanks to a microphone.

Almost immediately after said voice was heard, four employees came by and saw the mess. Then they looked down to see four of the smashers were on the floor. Thus, it made them think that all of them were part of the mess and Samus was just a witness.

"Who is the source of this!?" A male employee shouted at all of the fighters. But they all simply looked at each other before dashing off. Realizing that they might have been the cause of the mess, the employees chased after them.

"A perfect fit!" A delighted Princess Peach came back with the costume. "Okay, Pikachu and Jigglypuff! I've decided to buy the witch costume! Now let's go ahead and look for costumes for you to we-..." During the last word of her sentence, the princess looked down to only see Jigglypuff and Pikachu wasn't standing beside her. "...Jigglypuff! Where's Pikachu!?" She asked, shouting a little.

"Well," Jigglypuff began to explain. "He said that he got bored and decided to take off. I was about to tell him that you told us to stay where we're at now while we wait for you to come back." She looked behind herself with a sigh. "Unfortunately, it was too late because he was already gone... And I didn't wanna chase him around the store... I'm not one of the fastest smashers..." That was when she remembered how fast Pikachu was running. "Speaking of fast, you should have saw how fast she ran, Peach!"

"Forget about fast he ran! That's not the point!" Peach replied to her with her arms spread out downwards. "We need to find Pikachu! We don't have all day!"

After her sentence was finished, a noise was heard and it was coming closer to him. Before either of the female smashers could look at each other and question what was making the noise, five smashers ran right them both. Followed by the four employees only a second later.

It was at that moment when Peach and Jigglypuff looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Why are some of the employees chasing some of the others?" Jigglypuff asked Peach.

"There's no time to figure out why! We gotta go after them!" Peach suggested as they both took off to catch up.

Meanwhile at the front of the group, Samus, R.O.B., Snake, Pikachu, and Falco were dashing as fast as they can to get away from the employees. As they were sprinting, they ignore all the shelves and items they knocked over, making a huge mess behind them. But they employees manage to avoid it.

Meta Knight, Lucario, and Marth were about to go to the register because they already have their costumes. Although right when they were about to walk, they saw the five smashers rushing past them. Soon, they saw the four employees chasing them. Only a second later, they saw Peach and Jigglypuff running as well.

"...What's going on...?" Lucario asked staring at the ones that were sprinting.

Marth shrugged while Meta Knight just sighed. "No clue... But I think we need to go after them if something's wrong..."

With that being said, the trio of smashers took off to investigate what was going on, throwing their costumes in the air. Not one realized that their costumes landed on Red's Pokemon because they weren't looking behind them.

"Get it off me!" shouted an angry Ivysaur.

They followed them while jumping over messes that the first five smashers made. Snake ended up tripping and fell, landing in front of a wall. He made Falco trip also. Soon everyone else ended up tripping and they all were now stacked on top of each other. They didn't even notice Fox, Ganondorf, and Zelda who were standing near the wall.

"...I'm not even gonna ask..." Was the reaction of Fox McCloud, staring at everyone.

"Help us out!" shouted Peach who was in the middle of the pile.

"Yeah, Fox." Falco said, who was directly below the princess. "Just get us out before we get trampled to death."

Nodding as a reply, Fox began pulling the other smashers and the employees out along with Ganondorf and Zelda. Ganondorf was the one who helped Lucario out and he had no idea how at least one was not injured by his chest spike. He was in the middle of the pile like Peach and Falco.

After a few minutes, everyone was pulled out safely.

"You guys are lucky to have your friends here." The only female employee said to the five smashers that were at the scene of the incident. "Because now you and them are going to clean up the huge mess you made on the way here!"

"What!?" The smashers who were not at the scene shouted with a shocked expression.

"You heard me!"

After they walked off, said smashers turned their heads to glare at the smashers who were the first ones to take off running. But Falco, R.O.B., Samus, and Snake all pointed their fingers to Pikachu who gulped.

* * *

About an hour later, the smashers were now boarding the bus again to head back to the Smash Mansion. Master Hand was glad that everyone was finished under ninety minutes because in case something happened, they would still have enough time. Although they would have been done less than an hour if it hadn't been for Pikachu. He should have just waited for Peach. If he would have done that, than the flying, the mess, and the chasing would have never happened.

Master Hand was glad that the bus was at low volume because he could concentrate better. Little did he knew that the volume was about to increase when Popo decided to ask a question.

"Master Hand, can me, Nana, Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas go trick-or-treating?"

"No." Was the reply Master Hand had gave him before he sighed in his mind. He had a feeling that one of the kids would ask him that.

"But why?" Nana asked him.

The sane hand decided to give the female Ice Climber a one word answer. "Fans."

...

Neither Popo or Nana continued to question him. Though they looked at each other with evil grins before looking at Ness, Toon Link, and Ness with the same facial expression.

* * *

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Only an hour has passed by since everyone returned to the mansion. The kids were now standing in front of Wolf, who was looking down at them with a confused expression on his face with a raised eyebrow. He noticed that all of them were in the costumes, and in their hands were brown paperbags.

"...So, let me get this straight..." Wolf said holding his hand out. "You all were mad when Master Hand said no to you guys even though you really wanted to go trick-or-treating..."

All of them nodded their hands rapidly.

"And so," Wolf continued, "you guys decided to go trick-or-treating in the Smash Mansion?"

"Exactly." Toon Link replied, nodding his head in the same speed.

"..." After a few seconds, the leader of StarWolf decided to close his door on the kids and simply continued what he was doing, which was playing Pokemon White 2 on his D.S. **(1)**

* * *

After a few more hours, it was starting to get dark outside, signaling Master Hand that it was almost time to go. He was now looking out of the window in his room. Then he turned around to see what time it was on his clock. It was now half past six.

"Alright," He said while sighing. "Time to gather the smashers and my brother..."

When he got downstairs to the main hallway, he noticed that the front door was open. He walked over to it and saw that the bus was already in front of the Smash Mansion and its door was open. This had made the sane hand confused. Who parked the bus in front of the mansion? It couldn't be Crazy Hand because he would probably go berserk if he drove. Plus, he knew that he was currently in his room. And he knew that it couldn't be any of the kids, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, or any of Red's Pokemon obviously.

So, who did it?

He decided to find out by going to the front door and onto the bus. Once he got on, he saw nobody in the driver's seat. But when he turned around, he saw Bowser, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Snake, and Wario in the back of the bus.

"...Why are you guys on the bus already and how long have you been here?" Was the question Master Hand asked them.

Captain Falcon decided to be the first one to answer his question. "We got tired of the kids getting the back seats all the time. So, we decided to get here early. Ganondorf parked the bus in front of the mansion and we sat here for about five minutes."

No words were spoken from Master Hand until a few moments later. Yet when he did say something, it was just a single word. "Whatever..."

He left the bus to go get everyone else that was inside.

When he was halfway there, Wario slightly groaned and turned around to the others. "You guys didn't have to push me out of the way. I'm gonna get you all for stealing the very back!"

Bowser shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Okay." He said, "Good luck attempting to give me garlic breath. You know I can breathe fire."

"...True..." Wario said as he sat back down in his seat.

Once the rest of the smashers got on the bus, the kids were arguing with Bowser, Ganondorf, Snake, and Wario because they stole the back of the bus. But things really got started when Ness attempted to punch Ganondorf in the face.

"Oh, you wanna _fight _now!?" Ganondorf asked Ness shouting as he stood up from his spot beside Bowser.

"Show him, Ness." Popo encouraged him, raising his fist in the air with an angry expression on his face. "Show him!"

"Just because you are the king of the Gerudos and the strongest of all of us, and that you kidnapped Zelda multiple times does not mean that life is all about you! You don't scare me!"

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME, EITHER!" Ganondorf shouted back at the thirteen year old PSI kid. Despite his age, Ganondorf didn't care. If someone told him that, then he would say that Ness would get thirteen Warlock punches from him.

Now, there was an argument between two veteran fighters. Ganondorf, the king of the gerudos, and Ness, a kid who had PSI abilities. As soon as the both of them started to yell at the same time, three other smashers stepped in.

Said three fighters were Mario, Donkey Kong, and Sonic. Mario jumped between Ness and Ganondorf and spread his arms out, preventing the two from injuring each other.

"...Mario,..." Donkey Kong spoke to the Italian plumber. "I am bigger than you. I could have separated them, you know..."

He replied by sighing and rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm just used to this, okay? I always end up separating people from fighting back in the Mushroom Kingdom..."

At the end of his sentence, he glared at Luigi and Yoshi.

"He almost ate me that day!" Luigi said, pointing at Yoshi's head.

As before, Mario sighed and rolled his eyes before talking to Ness and Ganondorf. "Look, this is totally unnecessary and stupid you guys. No one wants to see you fight right now because we are about to go the party which we have exactly _no _idea where it is... And I just wanna ask you one question. Why are you guys fighting over seats?"

Bowser raised his index finger, about to say something.

"Ay!" Mario interrupted, glaring at the Koopa King. "I am not talking to you!"

"..." He responded by lowering his finger and crossing his arms, slouching in his seat.

"They always get the back and its not fair to the rest of us!" Ganondorf answered Mario, though he was looking at Ness. "So, the smart for us was to simply get on the bus _early_... And then the kids came up here and started to argue with us! They should let other smashers get the back for at least _once_... or twice..."

"This is absolutely ridiculous..." said Sonic, "What I would _like _to know is how Ganondorf is hardly ever in the front of the bus. I mean, he is a slow runner!"

"Sh!" Mario shushed Sonic with a glare, before blocking a fist from Ganondorf. "No brawling on the bus! Let's just wait on Master Hand and Crazy Hand so we can leave. If you brawl now, not only we are going to be late, but you guys are also going to mess up your costumes!"

"Well, at least you don't wear this hat..." Sonic replied. He had on a pirate costume and the hat was the only part of the costume that he didn't like. On the other hand, he loved the sword.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand got on the bus. Master Hand closed the door with the handle and got into the driver's seat. He then started to drive away from the Smash Mansion and that was when everyone that was standing up got back in their seats.

"For now on, you guys are gonna be the _last _ones on the bus until you apologize to us!" Snake said to all the kids.

"I-"

Toon Link was about to speak, but Mario interrupted him. "No! Not another argument! Solve your problems later! We don't have time for this now!"

"Yeah, we don't have to back in _time_!" said Diddy Kong before he burst into laughter, holding his stomach. However, when he noticed the rest of the smashers staring at him with confused looks on their faces, he immediately stopped laughing. "I'll shut up..."

* * *

After twenty minutes of riding, everyone finally made it to their destination. Loud music can be heard from the inside of the building, which looked just like a haunted house.

"Well, I guess this is the party." Zelda said as she stood up from her spot along with everyone else. "It kinda reminds me of my castle from my world..."

"Same here..." The other princess nodded in agreement.

Everyone got off the bus and approached the building. Their eyes all glazed upon it. A moment later, they all walked in. Ike was in front of the group and he didn't have to open the door because it was already opened. The last smasher was Olimar and right when he got in, the door immediately slammed closed, making him almost jump before turning around.

They all looked around the building to see people dancing to the next song with a disco ball that was now spinning, Halloween decorations, and lots of tables.

"...I don't know why,..." Falco formed a small smile on his face. "but something tells me that we're gonna have a good time here."

"I have to agree..." Link nodded his head slightly. "This is great. Let's enjoy ourselves!"

Ten minutes later, all of the smashers were enjoying themselves like Link said. He, Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike were sitting at the table talking. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Fox, Wolf, Captain Falcon, Falco, Sonic, and Snake were on the dance floor dancing to the music. The kids, Yoshi, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Pikachu were in a corner talking amongst themselves like Link and the other swordsmen were at their table. Lucario, R.O.B., Red, Olimar, Mario, Pit, Luigi, Mr. Game & Watch, Wario, and Donkey Kong decided to use their cell phones to record their friends dancing. Finally, the three kings were at their own table eating food.

"I need to get my revenge on Bowser..." Ike told Link, Marth, and Meta Knight. "I carefully placed his drawing of Princess Peach on his bed. And right when I walked out the door, a trapdoor opened and white paint fell right on me! I don't even know what I did to him!"

...

The other three swordsmen all looked at each other. Then the slowly turned their heads so they can see the fearless leader of the Greil Mercenaries again.

"...You should have never stolen his picture..." Meta Knight said to him. "And since you said that you returned the picture _before _you walked out of the door, chances are that he was spying on you, meaning that he probably knew that you took it."

"That's why I need to get him back!" Ike pointed to the Star Warrior standing up. "Where is he!?"

"He's at another table talking to Ganondorf and Dedede over there." Marth pointed to the other two kings. "But seriously, Ike. You started by taking his picture. All you had to do was ask him! You already know how he is. All you're going to do is only make things worse."

"Eventually, things are gonna turn out pretty nasty and somebody's gonna get hurt outside of a brawl. Both of you might suffer from serious injuries and you guys might end up in the infirmary." Link added with a raised finger.

"Well, things won't be that way if he apologizes to me for his rude behavior." Ike replied to him before walking away to go get a soda.

The smashers that were on the dance floor gained a lot of attention from the other people in the building. In fact, most were all gathered around them. They even saw Sonic doing the moonwalk, which gained screams from the females.

Mario chuckled a little while recording the hedgehog. He honestly could not wait when he show his friends back from his world.

Right when Sonic ended his moonwalk, all of the lights when out and the music stopped, making everyone very perplexed. The smashers that were dancing on the dance floor bumped into each other and they all fell. It was hard for them to get back up because they couldn't see a thing.

"Hey, what happened!?" A voice that sounded like Wario's was heard.

His question wasn't answered. Instead, lots of screams were heard right after his sentence. After a few seconds, said screams faded away when the shattering of glass was heard.

"...What is going on?" A voice asked. The smashers assumed that the voice belonged to Zelda.

Red was looking around himself. "Did the electricity went out or something?"

"I don't even know." replied Charizard, trying to find his way to the door so he can open it to allow a little light inside. "I can't see a thing. It was probably Pikachu's fault because he could have spammed thunder which made the electricity go out."

"I DIDN'T DO IT, THIS TIME!" Pikachu shouted innocently.

"Then, what happened?" Donkey Kong asked, scratching the back of his head. "And where did everyone go?"

No other smashers said anything. However, a noise was heard to substitute a reply from another smasher. "_**Grrrr...**_"

That noise made the smashers fell nervous and frightened.

"What was that!?" Nana asked, sounding extremely terrified.

"I have no idea!" Captain Falcon answered the younger sibling. "But I really _do _think that we need to get out of here right now!"

"And just how are we gonna do that!?" Questioned a very, frightened Luigi, holding his arms and shaking. "We can't see a thing!"

"Just look for it!"

"_**GRRRRRRR!**_" The noise was heard again. This time it sounded more angry. A second later, the smashers could hear the sound of stomping, making them even more frightened, especially the smashers who were near the noise. When they can hear the crushing of tables and chairs, everyone immediately began to search for the front door.

But right when they did, a light shined on the wall, and the smashers immediately looked at it before they managed to find what caused the light. It belonged to the bounty hunter Samus Aran, who was holding a flashlight in her hand.

"I forgot I brought a flashlight." She said before shining the light everywhere. "Now it'll be easier for us to find the front d-..."

Her sentence was interrupted when the light pointed directly at something, which may be caused of all the noise. It was a very angry zombie. When it noticed that the light shining on it, it roared more angrily, making Samus screamed along with everyone else. They could fight it, but they never brought their weapons with him. Plus, they were already looking for the front door and the light was no longer at the zombie.

The smashers immediately resumed their searching. Peach touched the wall and she felt something. The light from the flashlight shined on her gloved hand for a brief second and when she looked at it, there was something red that covered her glove. It looked just like blood. That was what made her really scream.

After ten more seconds, Samus ended up dropping her flashlight from being too terrified. Some of the smashers ended up stepping on it while trying to find the door. Since it was small flashlight, it was crushed very easily. Luckily, Fox felt something.

"I THINK THIS IS IT!" He shouted so everyone else can hear. "COME ON!"

He tried to open it by turning the door knob, but unfortunately it wouldn't open. He tried again, only to get the same results. So he had no choice but to bash against it until it breaks down. Soon, other smashers were able to find the front door, and they help the leader of the Lylat System to get the door open. Only twenty seconds later, everyone else found the front door and they all pitched in.

"_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_" The zombie growled way more angrier than before as the sound of crushing tables was heard once again. Then, something wet fell on top of all of the smashers, followed by the screaming of the smashers who were close to all the noise (which were of course the smashers who were in the back). The others thought that it was blood, which made them assume that the zombie was killing the ones that were in the back. The noise grew closer and closer as every second passed. It made them push harder. Finally, they managed to get the front door open and everyone ran out as fast as they could. While they were running, the angry growl that the zombie was making turned into an insane laughter, forcing the fighters to turn around to see as they stopped in their tracks.

At first, they all thought that they saw the gorilla taking off its own head...

...until Crazy Hand, Master Hand, and two of the employees that work at the building appeared.

Now, every single fighter looked at all of them with confused looks before looking at each other with the same expression. They then walked right back to the building where the two hands and employees were.

"Ha ha!" Crazy Hand pointed at the smashers and laughing. "We all thrilled your night! This is just like Michael Jackson's Thriller! I am never gonna forget this now!"

"...It... It was a costume?" asked Squirtle.

Master Hand sighed as the two employees walked away, mumbling to each other to never do anything with the two hands again. Especially, Crazy Hand. "Crazy Hand wanted to scare you guys and he forced me and two employees to help him. I just can't believe it actually worked..."

It was a dead silence at first before everyone talked all at once. Although all what they were trying to tell Master Hand that they weren't scared.

But he only said one word to reply. "Ahem!"

"Okay, we were scared..." Diddy Kong admitted rolling his eyes. "Happy now?"

"Exactly."

Pit lightly slapped his face, shaking his head. "Crazy, you've really done it this time..."

"What a dirty trick..." Ness mumbled in agreement shaking his head.

"Crazy Hand, wait until tomorrow and you'll see what I have in plan for my revenge!" Dedede shouted at him, pointing.

"Forget about that..." Mario told him holding his hand out. "At least we had a good time here. Don't you guys agree?"

Everyone else stood there for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and nodding their hands.

"I guess, but I'm still upset at him." Dedede responded, "As I said before I am gonna get my revenge no matter what anyone says."

"But what about the blood on my glove and the blood we all felt while we were trying to get the front door opened?" Peach asked, resuming to looking at her glove.

"And how did everyone else escape the building?" Pit added to the two questions.

"It was fake blood and Crazy Hand threw a bucket of water all over you. And they all escaped through the windows." responded Master Hand. "And the curtains were so dark, you couldn't see any light."

Olimar folded his arms. "Well that explains the shattering glass..."

"Let's just go home..." Toon Link said, heading to the bus.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dedede gasped with a hand out before running to the bus to try to get a back seat.

By the time he ran, everyone else headed for the bus. But before Bowser got on, Crazy Hand quickly lifted his shell and poured ice, cold soda down his back, making the Koopa madder than ever.

Ike had to laugh, even though it was his inside for his revenge. "Good job, Crazy! That was my revenge for him!"

The king of the Koopas heard his statement and immediately stormed off the bus and to Ike. "Oh, is that so?"

"...Uh-oh..." Was the only two words Ike said.

* * *

**(1) Pokémon White 2 is the game that I'm currently playing. I was gonna had Wolf play Pokémon X or Y, but I don't have the game yet.**

**Okay, this is the longest oneshot I ever typed. I hope you all enjoyed it! I managed to include every single smasher like I said during the intro! Even Red's three Pokémon! And speaking of the intro, I also said that this is the first fic I made that celebrates something!**


End file.
